Magicaloid 44
Magicaloid 44 (マジカロイド44 Majikaroido Yonjūyon), also known by her real name Makoto Andou (安藤 真琴 Andō Makoto), is a character featured in Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project. Appearance Human As a human, Makoto Andou has short brown hair. She wears a navy blue beanie. Magical Girl Her eyes are a hot pink with pink crosses in them. She has white "hair", with white things protruding out of it. The white things have black stripes going horizontally, and a thin pink stripe going vertically. As a Magical Girl, Magicaloid 44 has a completely robotic body, accompanied by a white and blue dress with a white collar. She wears a red bag on her back that is bound to her Stand Soft Machine. Personality Magicaloid 44 describes herself as the person whom always takes the easy way out. This can be seen during the elimination game, where she allied herself with Calamity Mary, one of the strongest Magical Girls, and targeted Snow White, one of the weakest Magical Girls. She has also shown to be a money-glutton, using her status as a Magical Girl to earn money. She has an eye for business, knowing exactly how to manipulate others. She also doesn't care much about the lives of others, no doubting Mary's order to kill Snow White. However, despite all of this, she does have a few good relationships, including her mentor Sister Nana. Stand : Main article: Soft Machine (Magical Girl) Her Stand allows her to obtain a random futuristic tool from her backpack once per day. Synopsis Past Not much is known about her past, but she was approached by Fav to become a real Magical Girl, becoming the robot known as Magicaloid 44 with a Stand called Soft Machine. She was trained by Sister Nana alongside La Pucelle, and while doing so tricking her mentor into buying her useless tools she obtained through her Stand, despite La Pucelle telling Sister Nana what she was doing, Nana continued buying her tools. Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project Magicaloid went to talk to Mary to see if they can work together to be free of the battle, Magicaloid offered help to Mary with her Stand, when she showed it to Mary, she ended having a pen that lets you draw a manga in a day, Mary took it even if it was useless for her. When Magicaloid asked what her first job will be, Mary said that she have to kill one girl: Snow White. Magicaloid then went to meet with Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison, asking them if they know where Snow White is, Sister Nana said that since La Pucelle died, Snow White is nowhere to be found, Sister Nana then said that she understand how she is feeling due to being close with La Pucelle, Magicaloid then said that she need to continue looking for Snow White, so she went flying, Magicaloid eventually found Snow White on the bridge along side a black Magical Girl, so she beheaded the black Magical Girl to be alone with Snow White, Magicaloid 44 then said that her Soft Machine gave her an useful tool, a string made of an extremely sharp material that allows to cut easyly trough everything. She told Snow White that she needs to kill her, coming closer Snow White, until a hand went through her chest, killing Magicaloid, then Snow White watched at Makoto Andou's dead body before fainting. Trivia * According to herself, her robotic body is made of technology from the 22nd Century. * It is unknown what happened to her body. Category:Ionliosite Category:Magical Girl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stand users